Calvin and the Big Mean Cat
by tracker126
Summary: A little fic on what would happen if garfield moved in next to calvinPlease R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Opening

**Calvin and the Big Mean Cat**

_Note: I would really like some reviews._

**Chapter 1**

"Calvin, Calvin"

"What do ya want you irritating cat."

"It's time to wake up."

"Oh Hobbes just 5 more minutes."

"No, remember we're going to greet the neighbors this morning."

"Oh! That's right, lets go!"

Calvin jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. "I really wish mom would have let me go greet them last night

but nooooo, I had to take a bath and go to bed. Jeez, you'd think I started the stove on fire or something." Wink. wink. They both started laughing.

They ran down the stairs. "Hold it right there young man. Before you do anything you have to wipe the smoke and grime off the stove and walls. Then you must eat breakfast first. I changed my mind. Breakfast first, then go and clean. "Yes _Mother._" "Don't you yes mother me young man just go do it."

They ate and then cleaned it took just a few minutes but...

"Jeez Hobbes, that took us forever, I can't believe that we had to clean the whole stove off, we wasted our whooole morning."

"I heard that young man and it took you just 10 minutes, not a whole morning."

"Same difference, well whatever, let's go Hobbes. I'll get the water balloons, you get the water and the bucket."

Five minutes later they had everything they needed.

"Okay, let's go greet the neighbors."


	2. Chapter 2 Soaked

**Calvin and the Big Mean Cat**

**Chapter: 2**

"Garfield, let's get unpacking. Come on, Come on!"

"I'll show you come on, come on you ugly nerd."

"Garfield, I won't buy you any food if you're mean to me."

Dang I wish I wasn't a sucker for food but oh well, Jon's got me figured all out, thought Garfield.

OHHHHHHHH, unpacking all morning, moaned Garfield.

Suddenly Ding Dong!

Garfield went to the door and looked out but nobody was there. He stepped out to see if he could see what was going on.

Suddenly,

"FIRE!"

Splash!

Garfield was soaking wet from a half dozen water balloons. He looked up and there was a little boy with spiky hair and a tiger standing on the roof, holding an empty pail which had been filled with water balloons. "I'm going to get you for that you mangy kid!" said Garfield as he tried to climb up to the roof. But no, the tiger grabbed the kid and the chase was on.

Jon looked out the window and seen a soaking Garfield chasing a kid holding a stuffed tiger. "What the heck," said Jon, "I wonder what's going on." Then he saw the pail. Water Balloons! "Odie, come here, we have to go talk with some _parents._" Jon seen the kid's run into the house next door. He walked over and rang the bell.


	3. Chapter 3 Uh Oh

**Calvin and the Big Mean Cat**

**Chapter 3**

Ding Dong!

"Now who could that be?"

"I don't know dad, I'll be packing now."

Now what does that mean, thought his dad as he opened the door.

Outside were a nerdy looking man and a soaked cat.

"Hi, we're your new neighbors, my name's Jon," said the man.

"What happened to your cat?" said Calvin's dad.

"Do you have a son?" asked Jon.

"Yes, why?" said Calvin's dad.

"Because he just nailed my cat with a water balloon, and I am not happy, and I would like to talk to him."

"Calvin!"

All this time Calvin and his tiger are hiding under his bed wondering how long it will be until they are found and beaten.

BOOM BOOM!

"AHHH!" screamed Calvin.

"Open up Calvin," screamed his dad, since he had barricaded the door with a chair, "Or No TV till your fifty!

"Can he do that," asked Hobbes.

"I don't know, let's not risk it," said Calvin as he moved the barricade.

His dad dragged him down the stairs as he muttered to himself not fit to repeat. When they got there Jon looked at him with anger but didn't say anything. They all stood there looking at each other, some with anger, some with fear, but none with happiness.

"Why did you do it," his dad and Jon suddenly yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" yelled Calvin, "It was a joke, I didn't mean for anyone to get mad or hurt."

"Then why did you do it," yelled his dad, "seriously, do you want to get in trouble because that's what it seems like to me, no TV for a week, go to your room, no stay here…"

As his dad blabbed on and on, Calvin went in to Stupendous Man mode! As the evil Zyborgs looked on, Calvin shouted, "Escape" and went shooting out the door.

"Come back," shouted his dad as he chased Calvin all around the yard, out in the street, and across the neighborhood. "Stop now or I'll take all TV away for a week!"

"Too late you already did!" shouted Stupendous Man as he ran off. Up the tree down the tree all the way around the tree went Stupendous Man.

Later that day Calvin was sitting on his bed having been captured and severely punished by the evil Monster. No TV for a month, and I have to sit in my room all day today coming out only for bathroom and supper, moped Calvin, Oh well I have a plan, he thought silently to himself.


End file.
